the story of a faun
by kanotsa
Summary: this is the story of my old faun character Malacaan Moonsong. it's his story before my friends came to know him. the story about how he became the innkeeper of 'The Dancing Flame' and the character they came to love. And i hope you will like him to... Please R
1. Prologue

Faun is enchanting creatures, not because they have a born with the ability given by Malkai, mother earth, to perform strong natural bottom magic, but far more because. Wherever a faun goes or where they live. So they leave it always a trace of joy and happiness. Legend tells of faun. The day the last faun exhale his last breath, and returns to the sky father Hatai. Since the whole cairn cry. So it will last child of Malkai and Hatai. The last pure soul returned to heaven again, as a shining star, never to return to mother earth green meadows ...

And here begins our story of an entire special evening. It all starts for more than 450 years ago with the birth of probably the strangest and yet so gentle creatures in kanevala. A little faun, a boy. Was born that night, under full moonlight. And Hatais luminous glow but the little boy his name given and blessed. Malacaan Moonsong was his name; all rejoice at the little boy the arrival of our world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - let the adventure begin

We have now reached the 100th summer after the little faun came into the world. He has grown into a big beautiful adult male. Malacaan had become tall and very handsome. Even amongst fauns he was admired. Malacaan had reached an age, when the world outside his birthplace, began pulling on his soul. All the wonderful stories and legends he heard about countries far away. He wanted to see them, to live of what he loved more than anything else. He loved to be a storyteller, to be the one who sat by the fire surrounded by friends who all listened to when the stories songs went toward the night sky. So did Malacaan! He went away a hot summer morning. With thoughts of his friends in mind and the story behind the horizon, he departed to the lush meadows on the border with Jagtlar. Jaglerne's rugged mountain country.

Off he wandered, with no more with him than a bottle of water, a little herb knife and his beloved flute. The flute was his dearest possession and it was now just over 40 summers old. Hand cut by Malacaan himself, rosewood and decorated with long slim designs. When he put it to his lips it was almost as if the whole forest sang with the flute tones. After a few days' travel. It was nearing evening. He stood by his first encounter with something he had only before heard about once. He stood in Jagtlar, in front of the inn The Roaring Boar'. The inn was built as a long house. Walls built of clay, and a high thatched roof. Malacaan went in the through door and went inside. He was greeted by an uproar, music and lively chat. The inn room was packed full of many different people... he looked anxiously around. At one end of the inn parlour, there was a big long fire built, over it hung a myriad of pots, which bubbled and smelled gloriously. Malacaan could also see a large wild boar roasted on a spit which turned over the fire. Around the fireplace there stood long tables with benches and a sea of maids ran around serving the many visitors. One of them came to Malacaan and looked wonderingly at him. "You can only be one thing sir. A faun! Am I not right? "She asked curiously as she led him to a seat at one of the long tables. After Malacaan seated, he asked the maid again. "What can I bring you sir?" "Malacaan Moonsong is my name. If you can just bring me the today's special and then a good jug of beer," replied Malacaan friendly, and sat comfortably. Around him sat only a few Jaglers and they sat playing cards. It was so exciting and he turned to the men "Can I try to participate?" he asked kindly. The largest of the men turned and looked down at the faun. "Who asks?" The man looked a little sceptical at faun. "Malacaan Moonsong is my name and yours?" The man smiled and held out his big hand towards Malacaan. "Marinus Feldur, and sure you play with us. What do you have to gamble with? Here we do not play without a little effort." Malacaan looked a little nervous up at Marinus. "_What would he gamble with?_" he thought. But eventually he took his fluet and put it on the table "This is my bet," Malacaan said and Marinus looked astonished at the nice flute, but then he nodded and said "Let the games begin..."


	3. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapter of my story about Malacaan. a heartfelt thank you to sound to you who have given me so sweet and friendly reviews**

**hope you will take with equal fervor this chapter. please write what you liked and what I perhaps should have done better, and, therefore, i will be more than happy with the ideas from you for the story. maybe they find their way into malacaans world**

Chapter 2 - in the glow of the fire

Malacaan listened eagerly as Marinus explained the rules of the game. Marinus was big, really big, and his face show many signs of battle. Many scars covert his face, but when you met his eyes. His eyes where warm and you could see that this man, despite the many scars, still loved his life in many ways. "And that is how the rules are. Are you with so far? "Asked Marinus after having explained in a minute. "Yes I think so I can remember. Let's try "Malacaan to train his cards and so began the first game. The first round did not go well, it did Malacaan only barely cope with it without losing the flute. The maid had in the meen time come with his food and the game continued while they all ate. Second went better for him and he ended up winning the whole 3 pieces of silver. The other looked surprised, at how docile their new drinking buddy was. "There is probably someone who has luck today, huh Malacaan?" Came from Marcus, a strong dwarf with a huge well braided black beard. "Yes ... I must agree with you on Marcus! But then I probably also give you something to drink, "said Malacaan smiling and waving one of the maids came to him" I can get 2 jugs good beer "said Malacaan and gave the maid 2 pieces of silver. the girl nodded, smiling, and ran off. Soon thereafter stood two large full jugs on their table "drink Marcus! Fill your empty mug, we can not have you dying of thirst "Marcus broke out in a magnificent laughter ..." You're right. In truth you are right "said the dwarf as he grabbed the nearest jug and filled his mug, the other smiled and followed his example. One mug came the second, and the one jug was replaced with the next one. After almost an hour of talk just went and stories were told, so the others on Malacaan... "Play your flute Malacaan! Play a song from your country of origin "came from Alvior, the cheerful little forest elf. I guess you could describe Alvior best as the cheerful little man who was always happy, never complained about life, a true life enjoying.

They raised all their mugs against the faun and malacaan nodded. With feeling and inner peace in his mind, he put the whistle to his lips. He closed his eyes, and then ... then he let fly toner dancing out and spread slowly and seductively inside out. Over all in the inn reached his tones and all listened. His four friends sat as if petrified. None of them had expected that their friend had such a whistling song. There they sat ... throughout the inn sat petrified and the only sounds not coming from the flute was crackling and pans sizzle. After what the other guests must have felt like more than an hour, took malacaan whistle from his lips. He looked around, the whole inn looked at the dear faun, who blushed all the way up to his horn ... a round of applause spread slowly and the entire inn applauded malacaan. The faun bowed to the ladies spectators. Malacaan was now the inn's center and a wide smile crept out on his face. _If this is how the world looks, then I see more of the world_ thought malacaan and put the whistle to his lips and this time ran merry and lively tones down through the guests ... slowly came to life people. Men grabbed their girls and then went dancing girls were throwing around and songs rose to the sky. Along the way had a few other bards joined malacaan and now he let them take over. And sat by his friends who gave him a worthy of applause. Meanwhile, the songs and the laughter sounded, they continued their game ... as the rounds went on, won malacaan more and more and as the night was at the end, and hatais sacred eye began descends in the sky. Since sat malacaan, as surprised as the others, with 20 pieces of silver. Malacaan looked down at the money, and then Marcus and the others. Money was not anything a faun wanted. Wealth is a concept these creatures do not understand. "Listen friends ... good enough, I won the game, but I will not take your money," and with a smile pushed Malacaan pile back in the middle of the table. The others looked surprised down at the young faun ... a smile spread on Marinus scarred face, and then he began to laugh, a high and happy laughter almost drowned out the rest of the noise in the inn ... "Malacaan Moon Song you are truly an extraordinary man "Marcus took the coins and shouted in a kropige" listen my girl! Give all four of us a good bed to sleep in and then ... give the best bed of them to this man, "said Marinus while he put his arm around Malacaan. The young girl nodded and asked for 15 pieces of silver, after paying, threw Marinus glancing around at the others ... they all nodded except malacaan who just sat and looked very confused. "It does in other words not friends!" Marinus shook his head and said, "well ... that's just what we do Malacaan ... you're a nice man. And here! the rest is yours to keep "marinus took a leather purse, and poured the last money in it. Malacaan yawned. _By Hatai he was tired ..._ the sun was about to rise again now. with little difficulty he came up the stairs and into the room marinus had rented for him, and here ... he fell down on the bed and disappeared into a long and much needed sleep ...


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all my good readers. I would like to start by apologizing for not having uploaded ago stdt but new work and an upcoming busy summer. 've done I have not had time unfortunately. I hope you will bear with me and that in the thought of this little continuation of malaccaan please R & R

Chapter 3 - to help or not

Malacaan woke slowly the next morning ... light-and heavy in the head, he got up from the bed. What a night! He thought to himself. He had before tasted wine but not beer, and certainly not in the quantities they got him to drink that night. He got up and got himself some water in his head so he could wake up. It was there he discovered that someone sat on the floor and looked at him. He looked down and started smiling. For his feet sat a small black and white cat and looked up at him. "What are you doing here little friend" said Malacaan and gathered the little cat up. "You may we rather give something to eat" Malacaan went downstairs and into the taproom. The sun shone through the windows, it looked to be a beautiful day ... the inn sat his friends already and ate, they looked up when he entered. "Malacaan though! So did you get the final up" came from Marinus. "And where have you gathered the little guy up?" Said Marcus, with his mouth full of food. Malacaan laughed and sat down at the other ... "This guy was sitting in my room when I woke up" replied Malacaan finally, and put the cat down on the floor, where it curled up under his chair. Alvior looked a little long, the cat's sense of security by the faun. But did not reflect on it. he is a faun he thought, and went on eating in peace. After a short space of time where talk just went loose and fixed on the evening's events, traveled Marinus up and found a large map of the local region "friends ... I'm sorry to have to say this," he began, and the others at the table so up at him. All! Marcus, Alvior, also Malacaan turned his attention towards Marinus. What happens now he thought wondering more because Marinus's face had been so seriously ... "we need to agree on where to we go ..." said Marinus final and began to designate different points on the map. "As we talked about yesterday, so this area is barely a day's journey further north. Up near the mountain range to the fauns homeland. But what did you two meet?" "Of what I have heard about from other corners of the city it is shown the place that we must seek" replied Marcus. Now Malacaan chose finally to interfere in his friends 'talk' "what is it looking for? If I can help you then I would very much like" the other three looked at each Malacaan with a face that showed that they had forgotten their friend." Of course, if you'll tell me what you are looking for" said malacaan and took a look over Marinus cards. Malacaan had not learned to read a map, but he could read and recognize many of the landmarks described, as he had been taught, and was familiar with... the others looked at him, but said nothing. Nor Marinus said something and his face lay in the dark folds. "It's the case of a woman," said Marinus after a long break. "My wife has been kidnapped"...


End file.
